1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for selectively changing the radiation and vibration transmission properties of panels used in buildings and other structures. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement of the above indicated kind, specially designed to control the transmission of heat and sound of a panel formed of two parallel spaced glass sheets or the like of a composite window (stationary or movable), door, transom, skylight, space divider and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known arrangements which may be used to the above effect. Such arrangements make use of a carrier consisting of little spheres of a low density material such as expanded polyestyrene. Although what has been proposed in the art gives some solutions about the manner in which the conduits may be embodied for conducting the solid carrier used from auxiliary means (such as storing vessels, pumps, valves and the like) to and from the space comprised between both glass sheets or like surfaces, and about the specific circuits, and the auxiliary equipments used, such solutions have by no means been satisfactory. Available art has not taught the way in which arrangements for changing the radiation and vibration transmission properties may be applied to moving panels of the kind mentioned, such as doors and sliding windows, transoms and the like. If in spite of the fact that the use of these systems with moving surfaces is vitally important.
Argentine Patent No. 158,662, teaches a frame structure provided with two spaced apart glass sheets, the edges of which are introduced in suitable slots provided in the frame, said frame having an internal channel (for conduction of a coloured liquid) which is communicated with the exterior of the frame and closable by means of a plug, the interior end of the channel being communicated with the space between the glass sheets. Frame structures provided with double glass sheets were already well known before the application for said patent was filed. A common example are the windows of aircrafts having pressurized cockpits. The system of that patent uses a liquid and is not suitable for use with solid particles. Moreover, that patent does not suggest solutions for the control of the material used and no means are described for the use of the system with moving structures.
In Argentine Patent No. 191,975 a structure is described which, in principle, is similar to that above mentioned, also using a liquid and providing conducting channels in the frame. Rather rudimentary control means are suggested, but such a structure offers many problems for the use of solid particles in place of a liquid and no means are suggested for using it with moving structures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,553 there is described a structure of this type using a coloured liquid and provided with conduits arranged within the frame. This structure has the same disadvantages above mentioned when the use of solid particles is attempted and is not apt for use with moving structures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,665, a structure for the use of solid particles is described, employing air currents of pressurized air for carrying the particles to and from the space comprised between the glass sheets. From the specification, it seems that the inventor conceived the structure only for thermal isolation and not for protection against light or sound. It does not give any solution for the case of moving surfaces and the conduits for carrying the material are schematic. In general, the structure described is of primitive construction when it is compared with the structures which are conceivable in present days, since many important problems appear, specially in the case of moving structures. No means are suggested for internally defrosting the glass sheets nor for cleaning the internal surfaces thereof.
In Swiss patent No. 494,337, there is described a simple and elemental structure for use with a liquid or with solid particles. The drawings are purely schematic and do not suggest solutions for moving structures nor for practical problems which may arise during the use thereof.
In French patent No. 1,272,614, a structure of this kind is described in a very crude form. No practical embodiments are shown (the patent has no drawings); only ideas and desires are mentioned, but no practical solutions are given. However, the use of light particles of expanded plastic material or a liquid is suggested. In either case, the means used may be coloured or not. Only as a simple idea, the "possibility" of using a window rotatable about a horizontal axis is mentioned, but filling and emptying is by simple gravity, rotating the window through 180.degree. about its axis of rotation. This last possibility is shown and described in detail in another French patent which is mentioned below.
French patent No. 1,296,922 gives the practical details to put into practice the idea mentioned in the French patent of the above paragraph. According to this French patent, the frame which is rotatable about a horizontal axis, contains a hollow space capable of storing the solid particles, but which reduce the overall available transparent surface of the window which otherwise would be available. In a first closed position, the space between the glass sheets fills simply by gravity from the storage space. Rotating the window through 180.degree., this space is emptied, also by gravity,into said storage space. While the description and the drawings apparently provide much detail, there still remain problems which must be resolved; while the closing of the window in a first of said positions is easy to understand, it is not clear how the window can also offer a good sealing with its frame when it has rotated 180.degree. from said first position.
In other words, the general idea of using a structure of this kind in which, between the two glass sheets, there is introduced a liquid or a granulated material, coloured or not, allowing thermal and/or light, and/or sound isolation, is certainly not new. However, none of the prior art known to the applicant gives practical solutions for the following problems in the case of structures using solid particles:
(a) The means, channels, and controls for the gaseous fluid used to carry the solid particles from a storing space to the space comprised between the glass sheets and viceversa in the case of a movable panel;
(b) A panel structure capable of allowing the cleaning of the internal surfaces of the glass sheets;
(c) Practical means to avoid the defrosting of the glass sheets;
(d) A complete circuit, not only of the structure of the frame and the panel glass sheets, but also of the channels and of the auxiliary means which are necessary for the operation of a single panel or, simultaneously, of a plurality of panels;
(e) Practical means for straightening the upper level of the solid particles within the panel when it is only filled up to a level which is below the maximum possible level; and
(f) Other various practical features.
Moving panels may be classified within the following basic types.
(1) Glass carrying frames which are mounted in a main frame within which they are rotatable about a vertical axis;
(2) Glass carrying frames which are horizontally slidable in a fixed main frame;
(3) Glass carrying frames which are rotatable about a horizontal axis; this type may comprise the following sub-types;
(3a) The axis of rotation coincides with the horizontal axis of symmetry of the main frame;
(3b) The axis of rotation is parallel and adjacent to the upper edge of the main frame;
(3c) The axis of rotation is parallel and adjacent to the lower edge of the main frame;
(3d) The axis of rotation is in a position intermediate between 3a and 3b or between 3a and 3c; and
(4) Glass carrying frames which are vertically slidable within a fixed main frame (guillotine type windows).
The present invention offers practical solutions for any of the four main types of panels mentioned above.
However, it is important to note that the present invention is not limited to any particular type of moving panel, since many solutions are offered here which are new and useful for its application to fixed panels.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for selectively changing the properties of transmission of radiations and vibrations of panels useful in openings in buildings and other structures.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an arrangement of this kind which has conduits and controls which are essential for the efficient operation and use of a panel or group of panels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of this type which includes the equipments and auxiliary means which are necessary for an efficient operation of the panel or group of panels.
Another object of this invention is to provide an arrangement of this kind, including the coupling means necessary for the conduits when moving panels are used.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an arrangement of this kind in which said coupling means are apt for movable panels capable of rotating about a vertical axis or about a horizontal axis, and coupling means apt for the use with movable panels of the sliding type, either in a horizontal or in a vertical direction.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide an arrangement of the kind mentioned in which the panels incorporate means allowing the cleaning of the surface of the glass sheets corresponding to the interior of the space comprised between the same.
Another specific object of this invention is to provide an arrangement of this type having auxiliary means which allow avoiding the frosting of the glass sheets, and defrosting them in case this would be necessary.
An object that is subsidiary to the one exposed in the immediately precedent paragraph is to provide an arrangement of this kind in which the equipment supplying the pressurized air, which constitutes the gas for carrying the solid particles, includes a device capable of drying the air supplied to the circuit.
Another subsidiary object is to provide an arrangement of this kind in which said auxiliary equipment incorporates a device capable of heating the air supplied to the circuit.
Another object of this invention is to provide means associated with the panel, which allow the use of a pressurized air supplying equipment capable of feeding a group comprising a plurality of panels and which eventually may be provided with means capable of reducing the electrical energy consumption proportionately to the number of panels in the group which are put into operation at the same moment, the equipment stopping automatically (does not consume energy) during the entire period of time in which no panel of the group is operated.
Another object of this invention is to provide an arrangement of the above mentioned type having panels comprising more than two glass sheets (or sheets of another suitable transparent material) which define more than one space between them, each space being fillable with a different material to obtain different effects in each case. For example:
(i) Isolation of light radiation;
(ii) Isolation of infrared radiation (thermal isolation);
(iii) Different degrees of translucency;
(iv) Different colours;
(v) Acoustic isolation; and
(vi) Control of other properties.
Another object is to provide an arrangement of the kind mentioned which has pressurized air supplying means including a device capable of separating the dust and solid particles carried by the air.